codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Xana's New Battle Station
Xana's New Battle Station is the twelfth episode of season 10 and the 222nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery On Lyoko it was all quiet for a moment when all of a sudden Xana came out of Lyoko and was was soon building something that was very bad and it was gonna be something very big and he hopes that this time it will be enough to destroy Jeremy and the others for good. Meanwhile at Kadic Jeremy and the others were at his room and they were wondering on how could they stop Xana and get Sissi back home. Franz who was still at the factory and was working on finding when suddenly he saw Xana on a camera building something and it was large and round in space. Franz Hopper knew what Xana was doing he was making another battleship like he did in the previous season so he soon called Jeremy and the others to come to the factory right away. Meanwhile at the factory everyone arrived and Franz Hopper showed them what Xana was doing and he was making a new battle station which was more powerful and which Odd soon named it the Death Star which Franz Hopper already knew that because he was searching up the Star Wars saga and he told them that Xana had studied the Death Star before it blew up so he could also use it to destroy anything he wants with it under his control. Franz Hopper soon sended everyone to Lyoko to the Skidbladnir but right as they got to the ice sector Xana had some monsters waiting for them evening there was evening the Scyphozoa was there and Franz and Jeremy didn't even know why it was there but they also figured out that Xana was gonna do what he did many years ago which was delete every sector which he he did in Season 3 our heroes can't get to the Death Star from the towers in Lyoko. Franz Hopper soon told everyone to watch out as Xana's monsters were ready to attack the warriors, Franz and Jeremy soon told everyone to watch out and protect Aelita because Xana wants something from her which they already knew that he wants the sectors destroyed again so they can't get to the Death Star. Jeremy and Franz told the others that Xana was gonna use Aelita to destroy each sector so that they they can't reach the Death Star by using Lyoko. Everyone was wondering why would Xana use Aelita for that again after the events from season 3 Franz was wondering why too but he knew he couldn't let Xana get her daughter so he told her to run and hide with the heroes which she does so the Scyphozoa gets her and she was under Xana's control again. She was running to the way tower and the monsters were guarding her as she was running towards the tower and Franz and Jeremy were telling the others to get Aelita before she enters the Xana code. Odd and Ulrich went after her and she was almost at the tower but the Krabs were stopping them from getting to Aelita, as she was close to entering the tower Yumi and William both soon got her and she was devitalized and sent back to earth. Soon everyone was devitalized by the monsters and they were soon back at the factory and Franz Hopper was glad that Aelita was safe and sound and the sectors were safe. But now everyone was worried that Xana was gonna use the same plan once again to sabotage the warriors plan of destroying the Death Star. Franz and Jeremy told everyone to not let the Scyphozoa get Aelita to destroy the sectors or otherwise its all over for them Franz told everyone to get some sleep as he will keep working to see and find out more about the Death Star. Back at Kadic everyone was wondering about how would they stop Xana and get to the Death Star without the Scyphozoa getting Aelita. Everyone was wondering too as the episode ends. Trivia * This is the second battle station that was created by Xana the first battle station he created was the Droid Control Ship from the previous season . * This is the third episode that Sissi plays no part. * This episode marks part 1 of the return of the Scyphozoa after its absents in season 4 .